The Gift
by DarkWisp
Summary: A story about a MLucario and FZoroark who are both fighting over the death of their parents. Many blood has shed over the battles and little has been done to stop it. During a fight they encounter a gift that tries to bring them together, but will they use itto stop the feud and be one family or fail to comprehend it and suffer the horrible consequences.


Cruelty and Regrets

Lucario noticed Zoroark walking down a solid rock path alone. It was the perfect opportunity to make his move. It was now or never. Lucario ran up from behind and tackled her to the ground. Zoroark landed face first only to hit hard rocks..

"You're mine now you son of a bitch," Lucario said as he shoved Zoroark's face into the rough, rocky path. He slammed her face repeatedly on the ground, until the red liquid that made him smile drip out of her head. Zoroark grabbed the nearest sharpest rock and stabbed Lucario in the right side of his stomach. Lucario sucked in the pain while shoving her harder into the solid path. Zoroark transformed into a Machoke, knocking Lucario over. Zoroark grabbed Lucario by the neck and choked him until the color of his face turned purple. Zoroark tossed Lucario into the path while grabbing the nearest tree. She tore of half of the tree and slammed it on Lucario's chest. Lucario was gasping for air and the pain was making him faint.

"The tables have turned, you bastard," Zoroark mocked. They both were bleeding so bad there was no telling who had who's blood. Zoroark transformed back to her normal self while Lucario got up, trying to not fall over.

"This is all your fucking fault for murdering my parents." Lucario shouted.

"ME, you murdered my mine and just because a Zoroark did it, it doesn't mean that any Zoroark did it. Maybe it was for the best!"

Lucario ran towards Zoroark and he turned all his anger into one punch hitting Zoroark. Zoroark fell to the ground with even more blood covering her face. Lucario got near Zoroark and tried to grab her by the neck, but he lost all his strength. Lucario heard someone near by sobbing and it was from a small Pokemon. Lucario noticed a frightened Chimchar. He could feel the fear coming from him. Chimchar had tears dripping down his red eyes which were from all the crying he was doing.

"Alright fun is over, we have a Pokemon watching. I don't want him to be scared." Lucario got no response. "You listening you whore." Again no respond. Lucario began to walk towards Chimchar until Zoroark clawed Lucario's left leg. Lucario fell down feeling foolish that he left his defense down. "You trumpet, you almost clawed my privates." Lucario exclaimed.

"Good, you aren't going to have any kids. So do my a favor by being like your father, dead."

"That's it you whor-," Lucario was interrupted by Chimchar's shout before he could touch Zoroark. Lucario could only walk away and let his enemy get the final hit. "You won this one, but not the next one."Lucario walked away towards another part of the forest.

"Results never change asshole." Zoroark shouted as she walked away. She grabbed the shocked Chimchar to bring him home.

That night Lucario stared at the starry night. He could feel all his pain and stress travel inside of the stars. He still had a bruises, but he decided to let them heal overtime. All his muscles ached of pain. Lucario didn't want to continue like this. Everyday was another pointless fight. He knew if this didn't stop he would suffer the consequences. Suddenly he noticed a bright orange light coming from his right approaching him from the forest. It was the Chimchar from earlier.

"Hey little guy, what do you want," Lucario questioned. Chimchar approached him with a hug, but no response. "Where are your parents, can you at least tell me that?"

"Daddy." Chimchar whispered as if someone was hearing them. Lucario only stared at him and smiled.

"So, I assume your father is a Lucario, right," Chimchar nodded quickly. "So where is he," Chimchar only pointed his small finger at Lucario "Oh come on, don't joke around, I don't even have a wife." Chimchar shook his nodded again. "Oh so you have a mother." Chimchar jumped off of Lucario's chest and pointed towards his home. Lucario followed Chimchar to a cave which was big enough for a Snorlax. Chimchar ran inside.

"Mommy, I found daddy." Chimchar yelled.

Lucario couldn't believe the title he was just given, daddy. He wish his dad was still around, but the past was forgotten and it should remain that way. Lucario's expression quickly changed as he noticed the stormy cloud came that reminded him of the torture. Chimchar came back and he brought Zoroark with him. Zoroark saw Lucario and she instantly grabbed Chimchar and stared at him.

"Zoroark please tell me you are not here."

"No you tell me if you're are in my home."

"I'm trying to find his mother, not a whore." Chimchar jumped off and went into Lucario's arms. "You are joking right, Chimchar." He nodded just as Zoroark punched the wall of the cave. Chimchar cuddled into his Lucario's arm. Zoroark's nightmare came true. Lucario and her being together. She couldn't process the ideas it would affect her and what she had for Lucario.

"Now is not the time to be on your period." Zoroark let out a big sigh and glanced at Lucario.

"Chimchar, you know this will never work out," Zoroark said with a chuckle at the end.

"He saw the fight, I don't think a fact will help."

"Thanks a lot Mr. Obvious." Zoroark shouted. "Now get out, this Chimchar is mine and you are not laying your hands on him anymore. She took Chimchar away from Lucario. Lucario was walking away until Chimchar answered him.

"Don't leave," Chimchar commanded. Lucario looked at Zoroark and smiled.

"See Zoroark he loves me the best,"

"That might be true, but he is still staying with me. I don't want to fail him as a parent unlike yours," Lucario shoved her into a wall. Chimchar fell to the ground.

"Never say that shit again," Lucario growled.

"How about we settle this outside tomorrow," Zoroark said.

"Alright, another blood bath." Lucario said as he released Zoroark.

"Lucario, do you see the wall behind me." Lucario didn't respond, but he gave the wall a glance. "Lucario, that is my war paint, I have been hurt so much, I keep a collection of my own blood and of my victims. I drink it in my honor, because my victims never survive. So if you want to do it then tomorrow it is." Lucario only stared at Zoroark, not minding all the blood. "Lucario this is never going to work. Now please leave, if you care about Chimchar. Tomorrow, do you even have the patience."

Lucario walked away in silence, while Zoroark and Chimchar watched.

"No, daddy please don't go." Chimchar shouted. Zoroark pulled him back in case he wanted to chase him."

Lucario didn't believe the blood for one second it was just made to terrify him, but it failed. He sat down near a tree to rest. He thought about Chimchar and why he chose the both of them instead of another two lonely Pokemon. He was happy he had the title of a father until it was the hell that he didn't want to see. He then drifted to sleep. He woke up and immediately went to meet up with Zoroark. After a while of walking he finally saw Zoroark.

Lucario was about to speak until he saw her smile and blushing. She was pleasuring herself and for the first time Lucario saw her smile and he wanted her to be like that instead of cruel and angry at him. She was moaning like an angel, only to make Lucario erect at the sight, but he tried not to. He wanted to fight her, but not like this and he didn't even know how to introduce himself after witnessing this. He decided to let her continue until she hit the climax. Once she climaxed Zoroark began to clean up with piles of leaves.

"Better clean up, before that bastard comes." Zoroark said in a playful tone. Lucario only blushed but he continued listening. "Oh Lucario, if only you knew that your blood is my favorite one to drink. I wish you the best of luck in our fight… you're going to need it." Lucario decided that was enough talking and he come to fight her.

Lucario appeared from the bushes and smiled at Zoroark.

"You ready," smirked Zoroark.

"For victory," Lucario ran towards Zoroark and went for the head, but Zoroark grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. She was not letting go of his arm and every minute it got more painful. Lucario bite her arm to escape along with a kick to the chin. Zoroark fell, but quickly got up and slashed at his chest followed by multiple jabs with a low sweep. The fight lasted half an hour and no breaks. Lucario landed the last punch at her chest. She fell to the ground covered in blood. Zoroark started to get up, but she felt to weak.

"Well that was the final blow. Feels nice to live up to my word." Lucario said in a serious tone. Zoroark had tears down her eyes and she did any want to show weakness to Lucario.

"Fuck you." Lucario got on the floor with Zoroark and he placed his hands on her and made her face him. "Do your worst I'm not giving in." Zoroark got no response, but Lucario only leaned towards Zoroark and licked the blood and tears off her face. "W-w-w the hell, Lucario!" Exclaimed Zoroark at the sight. Lucario ignored her and tasted her blood and tears until it was all gone.

" I just want to end our rivalry and just be satisfied together." Lucario said while Zoroark blushed. Lucario knew he was in control and he shoved his member into Zoroark's ass.

"Lucario, please don't, I don't want to be with you." Lucario kept on shoving his member even further as he leaned over and began licking Zoroark's neck. "I only want to be with you for Chimchar, now leave me alone." Zoroark exclaimed. She grabbed Lucario's member and pulled it out while twisting it. Lucario took the pain and angrily stared at Zoroark with one eye. Zoroark put her hand to help Lucario get up. Lucario reached for her hand and twisted it and he shoved her to the ground, making him feel dominant again. He shoved his member inside of Zoroark's Vagina.

"Fuck you, rapist." Zoroark Scowled.

"I saw you earlier, you were playing with yourself, so blame this on yourself." Lucario said with a laugh at the end.

"Pervert, how dare you just stare at me."

"Relax, just enjoy playing with me, we both are going to lose our virginities." Lucario began to shove his member even further. Zoroark panted to his member being bigger then she imagined. Lucario panted while thrusting even harder. Eventually, Lucario released all he had inside of Zoroark's ass.

"Wow, that was surprisingly…. Joyful."

"I told you."

"Well, I guess I have to be going home and I can't believe I'm going to say it, but you want to go with me. You rapist." Zoroark said playfully.

"I thought you would never ask." Lucario said as he gently punched Zoroark. Zoroark smiled and bit Lucario's arm softly. Lucario laughed and followed Zoroark home. There they saw Chimchar who jumped into Zoroark's hands.

"Chimchar, mommy and Lucario are friends,"

"Daddy?" questioned Chimchar with a smile that the both of them wanted to say no to.

"Zoroark, he really wants us to be together, don't you see it we have been enemies forever and I think it's time we stop it and do something better with our lives."

"Lucario, I really don't see our relationship to work out. We fought in the past and it always ends with one of lying half dead on the ground. What's going to change, if we fight in front of Chimchar, then he will be crying and possibly two Pokemon will be lying on the floor.

"Let's give it a try I mean he really needs a father."

"I can find a loving father for him. You can visit Chimchar from time to time."

"Zoroark, you are listening to yourself and not others. Chimchar doesn't want any other father except for me."

"Lucario, I'll find a husband trust me,"

"And if you don't,"

"Lucario just leave,"

"I thought we were getting along for the first time, I have been lonely all my life and so have-," Lucario was silenced by Zoroark.

"Leave now, I know what you really want, it changed you, not Chimchar. I just realized who you were just in the forest." Lucario wanted to respond, but he left instead.

"Dad don't leave." Chimchar jumped off of Zoroark's arms and followed Lucario home. Lucario wanted to look at him, but Zoroark was right behind. Zoroark grabbed Chimchar and looked at Lucario who was still walking away.

"Lucario, Chimchar is talking to you."

"Leave me alone." Zoroark ran up to Lucario, turned him around and slashed at his face. "When my son son talks to you, you better listen." Lucario looked at Zoroark and he touched his eye which was bleeding out. "Lucario, I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't know what I was doing." Chimchar began to cry.

"Alright same time and same results tomorrow."

"Lucario, no please no more fights I can't take it anymore."

"Then your wall of blood is a lie." Lucario walked away as he began to bleed even more, each drop hitting the hard floor in a sad tune.

It was the same time and Lucario got there early. He waited and to his surprise Zoroark arrived with Chimchar. "Why did you bring him." Lucario asked.

"So you don't attack me. Please no more fighting I don't want to look beat up I front of my son. You can be the father."

"Take him home or I will."

"Fine, Chimchar go home me and Lucario will reason with each other." Chimchar went home as Zoroark was left with Lucario. Lucario sat down on a tree stump created by Machoke while Zoroark sat opposite of him. They were both back to back and nobody talked for a while.

"Let's see I want a good, wet, relaxing blowjob," Zoroark didn't want to question him, so she did as she was told. Lucario grabbed the back of her head with both hands and he shoved her as fast as he could. Zoroark tried to gasp for air, but Lucario wasn't letting her take a break. Zoroark began to cough. Lucario removed her from his member and let her catch air. He then quickly shoved her back into sucking his member. He then reached his climax and he pushed her away. Lucario cummed all over Zoroark's face making her feel like a true whore.

"That was better then yesterday's. Now clean yourself we have a son." Lucario exclaimed. Zoroark didn't say a word as she cleaned herself and went home. Lucario followed her to see Chimchar. As they got there Chimchar immediately jumped into Zoroark's hands.

"Together?" Chimchar questioned. Lucario only stood still not wanting to say anything and only hope that she says yes.

"Ask Lucario," Zoroark pointed Chimchar towards Lucario.

"Of course we are together." Lucario said making a smile appear on Chimchar's face.

After those words, they were one family. Lucario and Zoroark never got into a brutal fight. Chimchar eventually evolved into Monferno while learning new moves. Lucario finally fixed the issue and he felt very fortunate to have such a loving family. Until one day, Lucario decided to visit another a beautiful forest for the night. He offered the whole family to come, but Zoroark denied the invitation.

"Zoroark come on we are going to travel far and we'll see rare Pokemon."

"Lucario, I don't want to go alright." Zoroark answered sounding more serious.

"But without us won't you get bored?"

"Yeah, but I'll find a way to entertain myself."

"Alright, I'm taking Monferno."

"Ok see you two later." Zoroark said while kissing him on the forehead. Lucario and Monferno left to see the legendary Pokemon.

At the forest Lucario and Monferno laid at the cliff and saw Palkia and Dialga pop out of the sky only to show off their powers and make sure time and space is correct. "Dad are you and mom really together for each other or is it just me." Monferno question. He didn't get a response for a few minutes.

"Both, Son, both." They continued to stare at the starry night. "Monferno, why did you decide us, out of all the Pokemon."

"Because I've seen you two fight and in one of your fights I couldn't take it and I decided to make a difference." Monferno said with a sad tone. Lucario stared quietly at the night. Palkia and Dialga both returned to the sky, while making their screeches.

"I think it's time to go home." Lucario got back home to only see Zoroark with another Pokemon that Lucario couldn't identify. "Zoroark what is going on?" Lucario questioned. Zoroark woke up to an angry Lucario staring right at her soul. "Please tell me this is one of your illusions."

"Lucario, please don't get mad, I was just getting lonely without you." Zoroark said knowing that she messed up.

"That's why I asked you to come with us, we didn't lie to you, but apparently you did." Monferno began to tear up at the sight. The mysterious Pokemon quickly got up and left before he was mentioned.

"Lucario I told you that this relationship wasn't going to work out. I don't want to be a wife to my enemy."

"Then why did you agree to it, I gave you an option!"

"You forced me into this whole mess, the beatings, the blood, and let's not fucking forget the multiple times you raped me. This was all your fault." Monferno slowly walked up to Lucario.

"Dad, is it true that you raped mom." Monferno questioned Lucario leaving silenced.

"Answer my son, you worthless junk." Lucario punched Zoroark in the face. Zoroark clawed Lucario in the stomach. Lucario charged an aura sphere and threw it at Zoroark who went flying into the wall. Zoroark transformed into a Lucario and used low sweep to knock down Lucario. She then stepped on his neck multiple times. Lucario got up threw a punch at Zoroark while Zoroark did the same. They both were trading off punches until Monferno came between them.

"Stop fighting!" Commanded Monferno who had tears dripping down while Zoroark transformed back to herself."Look at yourselves, I wanted to be the very best son, since I saw you two fight one day, I thought I could fix it, but I only made it worse. You monsters. You two are the real reasons my parents are gone. You two may not have any parents, but in all those fights you two had, I lost mine in one fucking battle. An aura sphere and Shadow ball both at full speed ramming into my parents chest." Monferno ran away crying. Lucario stared at Zoroark who was covered in sweat, tears, and blood. Lucario was covered in in the same liquid but he just stared at Zoroark. After a long silence, Lucario walked away with Zoroark staring at him. Lucario went near a tree a he sat down.

"How could I fail as a father, even though I tried my very best. I failed my own parents. Oh Arceus why me."

Lucario pointed his arm towards his mouth and he charged an aura sphere. He knew there was no coming back to this, no reset, no family, and no happiness. Lucario charged his aura sphere and he released it. He launched backwards while the aura spread throughout his body crushing every bone twice the speed of sound. He fell backwards and he was released.

Zoroark and Monferno were walking along the forest in the search of Lucario. No luck. Until, Zoroark spotted him lying on the ground.

"Hey wake up Lucario, Monferno is happy to accept our apology to him, but only if you and me say it at the same time."

"Mom is he there?"

"Yeah, but I think he is asleep." Zoroark tried shaking Lucario to wake him up, but no luck. Monferno tried burning his hand, but no use. They tried everything until they realized he was gone for good.

"Dad no not like this please tell me this is a prank!"

"Monferno get out of here this is graphic for you," Monferno stood there in shock and was crying. "Monferno get the hell out of here!" Monferno ran away from the scene slowly. "Get out of here!" Zoroark said for the final time. This time Monferno did run away without looking back.

Zoroark got up and laughed at the sight. "Lucario, didn't I tell you that I was going to win. Now that's one whole family ruined by me. I was right, results never change. Sweet dreams, husband." Zoroark spit on Lucario's soulless body and walked away. She saw Monferno who was staring into the forest.

"Monferno, don't worry that other Pokemon will be here soon and he'll be your dad." Monferno just kept on staring at the forest.

"Can I see dad."

"Monferno, he was no good for us and we both know that."

"Until you became a whore." Mumbled Monferno.

"I think some of that bastards mouth went on you."

Later the Pokemon came back and he sat with Zoroark at the end of the cave. Zoroark was happy for once and she was enjoying the Pokemon, but Monferno was still looking towards the forest.

"So Is Monferno our son?"

"Yeah you should chat with him for a while, he is depressed." Zoroark and the Pokemon (Sceptile) approached Monferno.

"See Monferno this is your dad, say hi to him." No response except for a fear surrounding him.

"Listen times get rough, but it's the past that we should forget, and it's the future we should look forward to." Monferno only looked at the ground still in depressed mood that has not changed for 4 hours. Until he finally spoke.

"Life… some abuse it and others try to fix it, many have small or huge goals, but this world is so big it's basically meaningless. You try you succeed, I tried… I failed. Life, is short… cruel… at least from the way I see it." Monferno stood up and walked away. Suddenly he disappeared into the forest.

Well I finally wrote one. I haven't even posted in… ONE YEAR. Please forgive me, but I will be writing more. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and tell me what you thought about it. Any advice is useful. If you want me to make a continuation of this story please tell, I found this one so emotional especially with the music I was writing with, but please tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
